


Unsent

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Epistolary, Evil Snoke, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Ships It, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Past Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Snoke Being a Dick, Sort Of, Unsent letters, fantasies of First Order Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Some letters aren’t meant to be sent. Kylo Ren’s unsent letter to Poe Dameron is one of them.





	Unsent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Epistolary
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

My beloved pilot,

I should have told you everything the night that we went to raid the Temple. I had my reasons for not telling you; the Supreme Leader forbid it. And yet, I can’t help but wonder what it would have been like if you had come with me. I’ve been studying my grandfather (the Supreme Leader instructed me that I do so, to learn from his successes and his one failure) and I’ve learned about him and Senator Amidala. She should have gone with him, Poe. She should have. He would have given her the galaxy. How anyone can be so foolish, I will never know.

(I have to wonder, are you my Padme in this terrible tale? If I am Vader’s scion as the Supreme Leader says I am, are you my Padme? I know that I love you, still, as deeply as my grandfather did my grandmother)

I still wonder if you would be standing with me on this bridge. I should not be thinking of such things; they are a pull to the Light, as the Leader puts it. And yet there are so many things that still haunt me. Not during the day, but during the night when the monsters in my head continue to skulk around. I remember the touch of your hand, the sound of your voice, and I wish that you were here with me. And yet I know I cannot come back to you. If you knew half the things I’d done, or the fact that I’d done them...

No matter what happens, no matter what you do, or what I do, or both, I will never stop loving you. I promise. I may be warlord of the First Order and Master of the Knights of Ren, but in my heart, I am yours, and always will be.

Forever and always,  
Kylo Ren


End file.
